The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia
Summary: Rory is getting married to Logan...at least until a certain early wedding present arrives signed 'Jess Mariano', and she catches Logan being unfaithful. Future fic about the lives of Rory and Jess, complete fluff. Kids and all. Some Java Junkie as well!
1. Perfect

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Perfect!"

Rory said as she looked in the mirror. The wedding dress her and her mother had picked out looked gorgeous on her slim figure. The delicate sparkle brought out the blue of her eyes. Her hair was swept up, and loose curls dropped gracefully from different places.

As she applied a heavy coat of mascara and eyeliner, she heard her mother come out of the changing area in the elaborate dressing room of the hotel that was reserved or her wedding. She wouldn't have minded a simpler wedding, but Logan's mother and her grandmother went all out.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"You almost look as good as I do…" she said playfully, and pushed Rory out of sight of the mirror to stand and examine herself.

"Mom, wow, you look amazing!" said Rory, at sight of her mother in a lacy wedding dress, unlike her own studded one.

"You always were my favorite daughter" said Lorelai, smiling at the mirror. Rory pinned up a couple of rebellious strands of her mom's hair.

"Okay, done." They stood side-by-side in the mirror, and after a few seconds said at the same time,

"Perfect."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. I know its kind of short, but I think its easier to read many short chapters. Don't worry. Keep checking back tonight, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	2. He's Something

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

They began to chat away about anything and everything.

"If you would have told me when I was 13 or 14 years old that I would be getting married the same day as my daughter, I would have not believed it. Then again, I didn't think I would be getting married at all."

"Hey, Logan is taking me to see Paris for our honeymoon. Isn't that romantic?"

"I don't see what is so romantic about Paris, the Anti-Christ."

"Shut up soon to be Mrs. Backwards- Baseball cap."

"Hey, I happen to think the whole cap thing is sexy. I don't know, I somehow always knew Luke and I would end up together, even that first day when I walked into the diner. He's always been there for me. And Logan, he's great too."

"Yeah, he's, he's …something…" said Rory, looking down at her fingers. Suddenly, a loud knock came to the door.

"Hey, it's Luke…" Lorelai jumped up from her spot.

"WAIT! No! Don't come in Duke, we'll be cursed forever! Didn't your daddy ever tell you that the groom is not allowed to see the bride in her dress???"

"He also forgot to mention that I was someday going to marry a crazy woman."

"You know you love me…" replied Lorelai.

"Yeah, that's the part I wish he'd warned me about the most." Rory opened the door a crack, and peeked out at Luke.

"Wow Duke, you clean up nicely." She said.

"Don't call me that…Oh, here. It came in the mail for you at my address. I think its an early wedding present."

"Okay, Luke. Thanks." She closed the door and examined the package in her hands. She unwrapped it out of the brown packaging and found a letter and another carefully wrapped package. She sat down and opened the letter.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back tonight, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	3. Because

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

The letter read:

_Dear Rory:_

_By the time you read this, you will probably already be married. But, in order to get this out, I'm not even going to waste ink and paper by writing how much I hate him. I want you to know that I am what I am because of you. I know it sounds cliché and corny, but it is true. I realized that one of the reasons I lost you was because I was lost, confused and going nowhere fast, while you were Ivy League College bound. But I've grown up. I've grown up, I promise. So I did what I do best, I wrote, and some nut who was probably half- asleep while reading it decided to publish it. I'm sorry. I know now I should have told you about flunking out and my dad, but you have got to understand that it was really hard for me to trust anyone at that time. But that is all in the past. It just hit me, just now when I wrote the word 'past', that I am writing this letter for nothing. Best seller or not, I should have known you'd be attracted to Logan. Not because of his money, I know you are better than that. But because he is smart, and stable, and going somewhere. So, guess what? I'm going to congratulate you and I am not going to tell you not to marry him. I am happy so long as you are. For right now, all I am going to say is 'Congrats'. I guess… I guess you and I were just never meant to be. So why am I writing this letter? Because I still love you. Because I wrote a book about us. Because I have some stupid, childlike fantasy that one day we will be together again. Because I will always- always love you. _

_Best Wishes to the Bride on her Wedding Day, _

_Jess_

With tears streaming down her face, Rory reached out to the table before her and unwrapped the small package. Inside was a book. On the cover, a picture of two people whom Rory did not recognize, and the title read "Now and Always". She flipped a few pages and found a handwritten note from Jess: " I hope you enjoy it." She flipped through the book, and stopped at a random page. She wiped the tears from her eyes so that she could read the print, but the black ink remained blurry. Rory quickly read the page. It was about the day when Jess had come to Yale and had asked her to come with him. As her eyes passed over her very words, "NO,NO,NO" she began to cry again, but this time she didn't stop herself. She continued on to the part where Jess said to her, exactly as it was in print it was in her memory, "You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can!" And suddenly, everything came flooding back, and she found herself thinking about everything that had happened between them. She remembered his rare genuine smile, his crazy hair that wasn't so crazy anymore, his familiar leather jacket…

"Honey? What's wrong?" her mother asked worriedly. She had just come out of the closet, where she was finishing the packing for her honeymoon. Rory, in turn, closed the letter in the book and walked over to the mirror.

"Rory, you're making mommy nervous..."

But she didn't pay any attention to Lorelai. In her mind, images of her time with Logan flashed. Her finding out about how he had spent his time when they were separated, his coming home late at night, smelling like 7 different cheap perfumes, his time in London with his female co worker, and then crying herself to sleep all of those times. Then her thoughts transitioned to when she and Jess were dating. Both of them sitting on a park bench reading, his waving her goodbye during her visit to New York to see him, and later, Sookie's wedding. She replayed the night she went to Philadelphia and hurt him. Just then, a loud knock came to the door.

"Go away Luke, you're going to get enough of me tonight…" Lorelai said naughtily.

"Lorelai?! How dare you address your mother that way? Or anyone, for that matter!" said Emily, as she opened the door and walked in.

"Girls, you look beautiful! Well, let's go. Its time. The men and the priest…"

"And the 300 other people you invited…" murmured Lorelai.

"Are waiting." finished Emily. Rory was shaken back to reality. She was marrying Logan. She loved Logan. She was marrying Logan. End of discussion.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back tonight, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. I know this chapter is kind of wordy and not much dialogue, but it's really important. Please forgive me if any character is out of character, I tried my best to match them. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	4. Still

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory followed her mother and grandmother to the ballrooms. Just as they got ready and were about to enter, Richard came out through them.

" Lorelai, Rory, you look beautiful!" and then in hushed tones whispered to Emily,

"Where is Logan? His parents are here and say he came with them, but he hasn't been seen."

"He's probably still getting ready. I'll go check his dressing room." said Rory, as she turned and headed down the corridor.

"Rory! Rory! You can't go looking for the groom… Oh forget it!" called out Emily.

As she walked, she heard her footsteps echo against the walls of the empty hallway. She reached dressing room and knocked once, twice, no answer. She opened the door, and there was Logan, his face plastered to that of a blonde who was sitting comfortably on his lap. Rory's jaw dropped about a mile, and it began to tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked backwards out of the room and slammed the door, as she began to run down the hallway. Everything was a blur, she distantly heard Logan calling her name, but kept running. Suddenly, she collided against something hard, but soft at once. She half sobbed, half said,

"Sorry, I…I didn't see where I was going…"

"Rory? What happened? What is it?" She looked up and found herself staring at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Jess? Oh Jess…" She cried harder, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck. He brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. They could have been there for days, her crying softly into his neck, and him stroking her low back with his thumb, never letting go of her waist. Jess didn't ask any questions, there would be time for that later. He just whispered into her ear from time to time that everything was going to be okay, but it just made her cry harder. When at last she stopped crying, she pulled away and placed her hands on the front of his tux.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to him.

"Luke asked me to be the best man. I really didn't want to come, but… its Luke."

" I'm sorry. Its, just , I saw Logan. He was cheating on me. Again. On our wedding day." A single tear fell down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it off gently with his thumb. Down the hall came Logan, Luke, Lorelai, and Emily.

"There they are!" said Logan. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Luke beat her to it.

"JESS!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!!!!! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!! LET'S GO!!!! I don't know what I was thinking inviting you out here to be my best man…OUT!!!"

"I am NOT going anywhere!" shouted back Jess.

"Rory? What is this? What – On your _wedding day_?" Asked a sad looking Lorelai.

"I am not cheating on him. Ironically, I found him cheating on me with some blonde, and then I ran into Jess."

"I have had enough!!" said Emily as she stormed out.

"I really can't believe you Logan. Actually, now that I think about it, I do. You're that guy. The one I warned Rory about when she was 11. I told her that one time in her life, she was going to meet a no good guy who was going to hurt her, as much as I would have liked to prevent it. And it was you. Go to hell Logan. And stay there." And with that, Lorelai grabbed Luke from the arm and stormed off into the ball room after Emily.

"Why Logan? That's all I want to know." Asked Rory softly.

"Oh come off it Rory! Because I don't love you!" He turned on his heel and walked out through the back door. Rory, meanwhile, turned to Jess, in his arms once more.

"Hey. You know what?" she asked him.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"I'm still in love with you." She said, and kissed him passionately.

" Me too." He said, and kissed her again.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back tomorrow, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. Please forgive me if any character is out of character, I tried my best to match them. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	5. Sacrifice

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory gazed at Luke and Lorelai sharing their fist husband and wife dance. Her mother was smiling at Luke, and he was adoringly smiling back. Rory leaned over to where Jess was sting next to her, and flashed a smile at him. He understood her meaning and stood up, taking her hand in his and leading her to the dance floor. At first, they began to dance simply as best man and maid of honor. She placed her right hand on his shoulder as he grabbed hold of her waist and they clasped their free hands together. They held them up high in a mock waltz pose and began to dance around in the ridiculous position. Jess, however, was close to laughing.

"Jess, stop it. We're supposed to be serious. This is the maid of honor and best mans dance."

"I just can't help it. We look like we stepped out of a Jane Austen book."

"Don't talk, because you admitted it yourself that you read Jane Austen."

"Well, I guess, but I never thought Jane and I would get so close."

"Aww, that's cute. J and J. Jess and Jane."

"See, that's the kind of stuff that belongs locked up in an insane asylum."

"Come on, Austen's not that bad…"

"I only read it out of curiosity, and yes, she is. Oh, look, she can keep your mother company over in that nut house."

"Jess! Be nice. My mother is not crazy, just a little high-strung."

"Whatever. But in my opinion, high –strung is an understatement."

"Yeah, but think how coffee-less the world would be without her. Besides, it's wise that you like my mom, because she made me, and I am almost identical to her. And you like me, don't you?" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly, suddenly serious.

"I always thought so." She replied, smiling and kissing him again as he brought her close to him and he pressed his cheek to the side of her head.

"So… Have you received any good almost-wedding presents? He asked, his trademark smirk playing across his lips.

"Actually, I received quite an interesting one this morning." She said, playing along.

"Oh, who was it from?"

"My best friend, who is also my boyfriend, and with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with." She said, and pulled away from him a little so that they were face to face. He was now smiling ear to ear.

"Huh. And who might that be?" She moved a fallen hair from his eyes and leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss; after all, they had to make up for lost time. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"Was it true? All that stuff you said in the letter?" Rory asked him.

"Now and always." He simply replied, and they moved back into their dancing position.

"Jess, I thought I loved Logan. I realized, however, when I read your letter, that I loved the idea of me and Logan, not him."

"Why would you see that through my letter?"

"Because. You made a sacrifice. You said…"

"That I am happy so long as you are. And it still stands."

"Well, then you will be pleased to know that I am just about the happiest I have ever been, right now."

"Me too." He said,

"Me too." And kissed the top of her head. The song then finished, and they walked hand in hand back to their table. As they sat down, Rory asked Jess,

"Jess? What are we going to do when you go back to Philadelphia and I go back to Yale?"

"Its going to be tough, a long distance relationship Rory. But I want this, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. Do you want it?"

"Yeah. I do."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. Please forgive me if any character is out of character, I tried my best to match them. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	6. The Most Important Thing

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – Okay, from here on the story will be skipping around a little, but it's all the same situation. Please stay with me here; there is so much fluff to come its kind of repulsive. Okay you know what, forget I said that. There is never too much fluff when it comes to Lit. On with the story! Oh, don't forget to review… THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!THERE ARE QUITE A FEW SO I WON'T LIST THEM BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!**

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

It was not easy, the relationship that Rory and Jess shared. Although they saw each other frequently, they were never able to spend more than a day or two together. Jess came over to Connecticut every other week end and Rory visited Jess in Philly the weekends in between. They talked on the phone for hours on end, but it never seemed like enough. 'It was worth it' thought Rory, ecstatic that today was her graduation from Yale. She frowned when she was reminded that Jess would not be able to come to her graduation, his third book was being distributed world wide today and he had to be at the Truncheon. Rory remembered two weeks ago when he had told her, and the sadness that was in his eyes. She sighed and donned the gown and the many honor society sashes she had earned, and her cap, carefully placing the tassel in the correct position. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door of her and Paris' apartment.

"Paris! Let's go! We're going to be late! To our GRADUATION. From YALE!!!! LATE!!! Look at the clock!" Rory yelled, desperate to make it there.

"Shut up Mr. White Rabbit I'm ready!" shouted Paris, walking through the apartment and out the door.

"Good."

Later, at the graduation, Rory sat in her front row seat, inevitably next to Paris. She looked back, scanning the immense crowd, looking for one particular face. She saw her mother and Luke sitting close together, Sookie and Jackson, her grandparents, Lane and Zach, and other people from Stars Hollow. Sitting a few seats away was Chris, finally appearing to some event in Rory's life. She was disappointed not to see his face, but she knew he couldn't be there. She knew that if he could, he most definitely would. Rory forced a smile at Sookie's attempt to take her picture, and turned her attention to Paris, who was walking up the stage to begin her speech. Rory had not made it to be valedictorian this time; she had learned that there were things more important than being a straight A student. Besides, she had never given up being an honor student, having been a part of several fraternities and honor societies.

"I thought my life was over when I wasn't accepted into Harvard." Rory winced; this was a delicate subject with Paris.

"When I got to Yale, I saw that it had only begun. You should be very proud of yourselves for graduating, because you have worked your a-"She paused at a cough from the headmaster, and re arranged what she was going to say.

"…You have worked your butts off. I know you have, because I have, but I'm glad. Now I'm on my way to having a great career. God knows we have endured insufferable roommates and difficult teachers, but also irreplaceable friendships and a lasting knowledge. We deserve this, after the living hell we have been put through. So, class of '09, make some noise!" Rory laughed as the headmaster gave Paris a disapproving look, but his expression softened when he saw the happy reaction of the students. He walked to the podium and began to call out names.

"Paris Eustace Geller!...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!.." Rory stepped onstage and looked into the crowd. Her mother was clapping and cheering. She kept looking in hopes of… She grabbed her diploma and quickly shook hands with the headmaster, and raced down the steps. She ran through the middle aisle and screamed.

"Jess!!!" She jumped into his arms and he lifted her up off her feet, and began to twirl her around. He kissed her passionately, but lost his balance. They collapsed on the floor as they drew disapproving looks from parents sitting nearby. He grabbed her hand and began to run to the gardens, pulling her behind him. He stopped in the center of a yard of brightly colored flowers and brought her close to him, in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you made it though. Did everyone at Truncheon leave early?"

"No. They're still there. But I realized what was most important in my life right now, and so here I am."

"Thanks Jess. For being here. It really means a lot to me. At least now we can end this long distance relationship."

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." He reached into his pocket and brought out a red velvet box.

"Marry me?" He asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Jess opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a single heart shaped diamond in the middle and smaller round ones around it. She stared at it.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" He chuckled, took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, and she was surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears, stroking his face with her hand.

"I love you." She told him, and he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, they smiled and walked hand in hand back to the graduation.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. Please forgive me if any character is out of character, I tried my best to match them. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	7. For our Gilmore Girls

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – Okay, from here on the story will be skipping around a little, but it's all the same situation. Please stay with me here; there is so much fluff to come its kind of gross. Okay you know what, forget I said that. There is never too much fluff when it comes to Lit. On with the story! Oh, don't forget to review… THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!THERE ARE QUITE A FEW SO I WON'T LIST THEM BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"My little boy is getting married!" said Liz, straightening Jess' bow tie. The idea of a tux never sat too well with him, but after trying it on he decided it wouldn't be so bad. He rolled his eyes at Liz' comment, focusing on the oak doors in front of him. They were waiting outside, ready to come in. Jess linked arms with his mother and stepped forward as the doors opened.

"You're walking to fast Jess." Liz whispered to him.

"No I'm not." He whispered back, keeping his face straight.

"Jess, trust me. I know about these things."

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about your Renaissance wedding." He sarcastically replied. He was dead nervous, but exited at the same time.

"See Jess? I do have experience in these matters."

"I am so sure that the 3 yards you had to walk would have prepared you for the length of this church."

"Hey, those three yards felt pretty damn long to me. It's okay though, I know you're nervous and I won't get you upset on your wedding day." They reached the altar, and Liz disappeared to her seat next to TJ, as Jess stood on the spot they had assigned him too last week at the practice. Luke and Lorelai entered the church as maid of honor and best man, gracefully and walking at perfect speed. 'Sure, they don't make fools of themselves. They have already had their wedding' Jess thought, as Luke stood proudly next to him and Lorelai stood on the other side. The ring boy, Davey, came teetering down the aisle, dragging behind him a very bemused Doula, Jess' little sister. Luke took the rings from Davey, who wandered off with Doula to Sookie. The bridesmaids and ushers followed. First came Lane and Zach, Lane in a gorgeous lavender gown, and Zach with an angry look on his face for having been forced to wear a tuxedo.

"Dude, everyone's looking at us." Zach whispered to Lane.

"Well, Zach, usually when two people are walking down the center aisle of a church at the pace we are, there's really no other place to look. Plus, you're in a tux. What more entertainment could these people ask for?" whispered back Lane. Paris and Doyle followed, Doyle looking like he was going to throw up. He promptly mentioned this to Paris.

"I think I'm going to puke…" whispered Doyle.

"Shut up Doyle. Hey! What are you looking at?" Paris snapped at a group of people who were watching them, and who turned in their seats to face the other way. Louise came sauntering down the aisle with Tristan, whom Rory had invited, having no hard feelings over their immature relationship in high school. Louise was winking at every man in the church.

"Louise, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Winking at every single guy in here. This is a church."

"Oh, right. I forgot you were Bible Boy." Madeleine and Brian followed.

"Hey Madeleine. What do you think about Follow Them To The Edge Of The Desert?"

"What desert? Who's going to the desert?"

"No, it's a band name I proposed when we were deciding. They shot it down almost immediately."

"Of course they did." Dean and Lindsay followed, who had gotten back together and become friends with Rory again. Dean had never hurt Rory, so she invited him. The tough part had been convincing Jess. Finally, the two had sorted out an agreement of some sort, but they still eyed each other with animosity and would not be referred to as friends. And, rounding up the back came perhaps the strangest couple of all. A dignified Kirk led April through the church. Lulu kept taking pictures of Kirk from the sidelines, as he tried to look manly.

"That's a funny name. April. It must be difficult being named after a month of the year. But why April? Why not May, or June. I like how January sounds. It's got spunk to it."

"It must be hard being confused with a cat to your mother." April retorted.

"Not really. It's actually comforting, hearing my name called so much, even though it's mostly mother calling for Kirk." Jess smirked at the sight of his cousin narrowing her eyes at Kirk, who ambled on without notice. Finally, the wedding march began to play. The doors swung open, and Rory began to walk in with Chris. She had let Chris walk her down the aisle, but promised Luke the parents' dance. Luke leaned forward and whispered in Jess' ear.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Jess wrinkled his nose at the sight of Rory, who looked absolutely gorgeous, in the same wedding dress she was going to use to marry Logan. He would ask her later. After what seemed like ages, she approached him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her, at a loss at what else to say. Later at the ceremony, it was late and Rory and Jess had not been able to sit down and eat. They had already taken pictures with Lorelai and Chris, Lorelai and Luke, with Rory's grandparents, and with Liz and TJ, and the flower girl and ring boy. The couples were next.

"This is sure to be interesting." Rory said to Jess, who nodded. Lane and Zach came up, Zach still visibly annoyed with his tux. Lane hugged Rory as Zach shook Jess' hand. The photo snapped.

"Oh my GOD. YOU'RE MARRIED!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! Lane screeched.

"I'm married!" responded Rory. Paris and Doyle greeted Rory and Jess as the photographer got ready.

"You know, he really is better looking than the others. He's a writer, that's all very deep and poetic. I wish Doyle was like that. Oh well. You take what you can get" Meanwhile, Doyle was making a useless attempt at striking up a conversation with Jess.

"So, tell me Jack…"

"It's Jess."

"What's that from, Little House on the Prairie?"

"No."

"So how many times do you and Rory, um, you know… because Paris and I, everyday. I suppose Jack, now that you're married, it'll be much more."

"It's Jess."

"Do you always speak in monosyllables?"

"No."

"Aren't you a writer?"

"What the hell is taking that photographer so long?! And what kind of name is Doyle anyway?" Asked Jess, looking supremely uncomfortable and wanting to

take the picture as soon as possible. Thankfully, the picture snapped and Paris and Doyle left. Louise and Tristan came up. Tristan hugged Rory, as did Louise, and then Tristan shook Jess' hand. Jess and Tristan exchanged a few words, and then started laughing. Tristan turned to Rory.

"I'm glad you married him…" The picture clicked.

"The beanstalk was an ass." Said Tristan, leaving with Louise as Madeleine and Brian came up.

"Hey Rory?..." Brian attempted, but was stopped short by Madeleine.

"Don't start." The picture was taken as they wished Rory and Jess congratulations. Dean and Lindsay awkwardly came up.

"Dean." Said Jess curtly, shaking his hand with as much strength as he could

muster. Dean reciprocated the action. Neither of the two, however, gave any sign that they were in pain.

"Rory, the decorations here are beautiful. Your grandmother out did herself."

"Thanks. Hey guys, thanks for doing this for us. It means a lot."

"No problem. You know Linds and I are always here for you." The picture

Snapped and they walked away, a smug expression on Dean's face.

"I still hate him as much as ever." Said Jess, as he moved closer to Rory and put his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped hers around his waist and he pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll be all polite and civil and everything, but don't expect us going for a stroll in the park any time soon."

"That's all I'm asking for." Said Rory, and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Well, and that." Responded Rory, laughing. Jess leaned down again and began to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem." Kirk and April had come to take their picture.

"Did you guys know that…"

"April, for goodness' sake this is a wedding, not an episode of 'Jeopardy'. I don't want to hear Einstein's Theory of Relativity or any of that crap…"

"BEEP!" Rory and Jess stepped backwards instinctively.

"What is E MC2?" Kirk said seriously, as if they were playing Jeopardy.

"What the hell Kirk???" stammered a surprised Jess. At that, they all burst out laughing. Well, except for Kirk, that is.

"I don't get it. What's so funny? We were playing Jeopardy. I play it all the time with Kirk." Jess looked at him strangely.

"Cat Kirk…right?" Asked Rory.

"No." The picture snapped.

"You guys are weird. Who's ever heard of playing 'Jeopardy' with a cat?"

"Save me!" begged April as she led Kirk away.

"Kirk will be Kirk. He's makes up about 50 of the town's craziness. Taylor, Patty and Babette are the other 45." Said Jess.

"Who is the remaining 5?" Asked Rory.

"You and your mother."

"What about you and Luke?"

"What _about_ me and Luke?'

"You guys are nut jobs too."

"Yeah, but we save it specifically for our Gilmore Girls." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She put one arm on his and the other behind his neck.

"Hey, if right now we were on the edge of an immense doomed ship, we could steal the character roles right out from under Leonardo Di Caprio and Kate Winslet." Pointed out Rory.

"How dare you compare me to Leonardo Di Caprio?"

"You're right. You most definitely are no Leonardo Di Caprio."

"Hey! But I bet dear old Leo can't do this…" He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Unintentionally, a picture snapped.

"Partly because he's too busy with Gisele whatever-her-face-is…" He kissed her temple.

"And partly because you, Rory Gilmore, are now my wife." And he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips again.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. This was a really fun chapter to write. It's up there on my list of favorite ones in this story. It's not my favorite though, because there are some really adorable ones to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	8. Two

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – Okay, from here on the story will be skipping around a little, but it's all the same situation. Please stay with me here; there is so much fluff to come its kind of gross. Okay you know what, forget I said that. There is never too much fluff when it comes to Lit. On with the story! Oh, don't forget to review… THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!THERE ARE QUITE A FEW SO I WON'T LIST THEM BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory stood transfixed looking at the unprecedented pose she and Jess had been photographed in at their wedding six months ago. It soon became her most treasured picture, and she hung it right in the middle of the wall. In the room, it was still partially dark, but small rays of sunlight began to shine in through the windows. Jess began to wake, and stretched his arm out beside him. Feeling Rory's absence, he got up and walked silently to where she was standing.

"Hey my little sleepwalker." He whispered into her ear.

"Hi. Jess, it's almost 7 a.m."

"Well, usually I'm still asleep at this time, so it seems like sleepwalking to me."

"Whatever. Go get dressed, we need to go baby shopping."

"I thought that part was already taken care of." He said, gesturing to her four month along belly. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I mean things for the babies." At this, his eyebrows went up. Way up.

"As in-in pl-plural?"

"Yes. I was told yesterday when we went to the doctor that we were having twins."

"When was this? I wasn't informed. Trust me, I would have remembered if I was told I was having twins."

"Jess. The doctor told me when you went to the car to get the insurance papers. When you came back we were almost out the door."

"Okay. It's no big deal, having two first born children. You know, even though we've never done this before, having two at a time shouldn't be that bad. Right?"

"Jess."

"You just have to get used to the idea…" She took his face in her hands.

"Stop freaking out. We're going to be okay."

"What are they?"

"I don't know Jess, aliens?" She had been quite moody lately.

"I mean what gender?"

"A girl and a boy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure it's two?"

"Well, if you want, you can look up the definition but I'm pretty sure twins means two." Jess' expression faded at her nastiness, even though he knew it was the hormones. Still, he missed his normal, level headed Rory.

"Oh God Jess! I'm so sorry. I've been acting so horrible to you and everything…"

"Rory. Stop. It's okay." He kissed her softly on the lips. They turned sideways, facing their wedding picture. He was gazing at it intently, taking in every detail. He remembered his confusion on why Rory wore the same dress to their wedding that she did to her and Logan's almost one. He had never asked her why, and seized the opportunity to do so.

"Rory?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you wear the same wedding dress to our wedding that you used when you were going to marry Logan?"

"Jess, don't tell me that that has been bothering you."

"Well, a little… It was more curiosity than anger or whatever." She turned to face him.

"Jess, I wore the same dress as a symbol of the day I met you."

"Oh. Wait- what?"

"When I was a little girl, I used to say that the day I realized who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, the only person that really knew me and loved me still, I was going to save whatever article of clothing I was wearing. My wedding dress was just that." He kissed her softly on the lips, and she cupped his face in her hands. He leaned into her palm and gently kissed it.

"Are you still scared that we're having two kids?" she asked him.

"Not anymore."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	9. Baby Name Game

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – Okay, from here on the story will be skipping around a little, but it's all the same situation. Please stay with me here; there is so much fluff to come its kind of gross. Okay you know what, forget I said that. There is never too much fluff when it comes to Lit. On with the story! Oh, don't forget to review… THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!THERE ARE QUITE A FEW SO I WON'T LIST THEM BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory sat cross legged on the floor of the empty baby's room. She stared at the white walls, deep in thought, her back to the door. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door close. Jess had just arrived from work and was looking for Rory throughout the house. At last, he spotted her sitting in the empty room. He leaned against the door frame, silently staring at his wife. Finally, he walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of what theme to put in the babies rooms. I just decided to start with his. I don't want to do the traditional baby blue bears, it couldn't be any more All American Boy living the All American Dream."

"Okay. How about boats and stuff? You know, Ernest…"

"Nope. I got it!!! Finding Nemo. Isn't that just adorable?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Oh come on Jess! Its sea related and super cute. Anyway, I'm not changing my mind, so get used to it."

"As you wish, your majesty…" She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I knew I married you for your brains. That's a great idea. I'm going to design the girls' room like royalty."

"Whatever you want." He said, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, we really need to stop calling them 'boy' and 'girl'. Lets play the baby name game." She turned to sit in front of him.

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay. You start."

"Alright. For her. Let's start with a classic. Lorelai."

"No."

"Why not?"

"How original is it to name our daughter after 3 other women with the same name in the same family?"

"Fine. Susannah?"

"As in 'don't you cry for me'? Too 'The Wild Wild West"

"Marie?"

"The convent is just screaming her name."

"Vivianne."

"That I like."

"Okay how about… Wait what?"

"I like that name."

"Okay. Vivianne Lorelai it is. Boy names. Charles."

"What's with the suit and tie? And Lorelai?"

"Michael?"

"Been there done that. Lorelai has got to go."

"Jess. Stop saying that about my mother."

"Rory, I don't want to name her Lorelai."

"Please? I'll make it worth your while…" she leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Okay."

"Alexander?"

"The Great? Naw. Okay. Maybe."

"Nathan."

"Yes. Nathan Alexander."

"I like it. But if that isn't the All American Kid, I don't know what is." Rory jumped about a mile at the sudden ring of her cell phone.

"Hello? Mom!"

"Hey kid!"

"Mom, we decided on names already."

"And you didn't ask me for my opinion? I'm outraged!" Said Lorelai in mock annoyance.

"Sorry mom, but Jess and I just had to do it alone."

"But daughter of mine, am I not the perfect CoffeeMate?"

"Yes, but we are not going to raise these children to be coffee addicts like you."

"So, tell me. What did you decide on?"

"Nathan Alexander and Vivianne Lorelai"

"Oh my goodness Rory! You named your daughter after me?"

"After both of us."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. Me having a daughter and not naming her Lorelai would be so not us."

"Aw. Thanks hun. Listen, I'm going to call you later ok, I have to go meet up with Luke, if you know what I mean."

"Dirty…"

"Say hi to Hemingway for me."

"Okay, I'll go dig him up after dinner."

"That's my girl."

"Love ya, bye."

"Bye." Rory turned to see Jess staring around the room in astonishment.

"What's wrong with my Dodger?"

"Nothing. It's just, this is the Happiest Place on Earth."

"Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with the James Dean wannabe I fell in love with?"

"He paid a visit to Walt Disney World."

"Well, bring him back as soon as possible."

"Will do." He put his arm around her and kissed her briefly, and she rested her head on his shoulder once again.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, Suspense. Don't worry. Keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting most of the story. It's already written, but I'll be happy to go back and make corrections or change something it I receive a really great idea by way of review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	10. Not Sure

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – As we approach the tenth (but NOT final) chapter of the story, I want to thank all of my reviewers who have followed my story and been so supportive. Thank You:**

**Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always-Curley Q-Just A Girl of the Hollow-Milo.is.Sexxy.-Courtney37- Silver-lined Footsteps- KayPgirl – crockergirl - HollowGirl22 –Mrs. Peter Petrelli – Justawriter – Literati and Naley Forever – Jitterbug393 – LikeWTFITSSARAH **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess stared with open eyes at Rory, who was in the delivery room. She kept fainting and coming back, but nothing was happening yet. She seemed to be in great agony, but instead of screaming, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Jess held back his own tears, he had to be strong for her, for him, for his kids, who were about to be born.

"Mr. Mariano?" the doctor asked Jess.

"Yes? Doctor, is there anything wrong? She's been in labor for I don't even know how many hours."

"There might be, if we don't take her in immediately for a C-Section."

"Okay." Said Jess, now petrified beyond recognition. He followed the nurses as they wheeled out Rory from the room. She woke up and looked around frantically.

"We're going to have to do a C-Section Mrs. Mariano. Sorry Mr., you cannot come in." At this, Rory began to cry harder than before.

"Jess. No. Jess, please. I can't do this alone. Please! Don't leave me alone. Please, Jess, Please!" she sobbed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her so that they were face-to-face.

"Rory. Listen. I'm going to be right out here, outside this door." He responded, stroking her hair.

"No, Jess, No. I can't…" she cried as she stroked his face in return. He began to cry too.

"Yes you can. Rory, yes you can."

"Jess! I need you! I'm not strong…or…or brave or anything like that!" She cried.

"Well Rory, you're going to have to be. For me, for you, for our kids. Promise me Rory. Promise me right now that you're going to be strong."

"I promise. I love you Jess." She said softly through tears.

"I love you too." He said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Sir, we have to…" interrupted the doctor.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to her, kissing her on the forehead as she nodded and was wheeled away into the room. While she was in the room, Jess paced right outside the door. He had already called Luke and Lorelai, and they were on their way. Christopher and the elder Gilmore's would come to visit later, as would Paris, Lane and the other family friends. Jess looked around as he wearily saw Luke and Lorelai approach him.

"Hey. What happened? Are Rory and the kids alright?" asked Lorelai, clearly on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. She was in labor for like fourteen hours and then they took her in for a C-Section about half an hour ago. I'm going crazy. I don't know how any thing is going…I'm just standing out here like freaking' Betty Crocker waiting for her cake to finish baking." Finished Jess, who was about to explode.

"Did you put your Buns in the Oven?" Lorelai offered.

"Not funny." Said Jess seriously. Lorelai smiled sympathetically and rubbed the side of his arm gently.

"Call me on my cell if you hear anything. I'm going to go down and get some coffee." She exited through the doors as Jess stared aimlessly at the floor.

"You're going to be a dad." Luke said.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure that I am." Said Jess, his eyes watery. Luke affectionately slapped the side of Jess' face and neck.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Jess and Luke embraced, as the father Jess never had and the son Luke had always wanted. Jess looked up as Paris walked in.

"Hey! What's with all the wait?"

"There were some complications and Rory went in for a C-Sec."

"It's just like you to conceive rebel children who do not want to be born. They just know what's in store for them with the two nut job parents they have."

"Sir? You can come in now." Said the doctor. Jess jumped towards the door and raced in.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRKRJRJRJKRKJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, suspense. Don't worry; keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting the last few chapters of the story. Yes, I know, it's sad that it's ending already. There are 3 chapters left. Tear. I have four little cute one shots ready to post as soon as I finish this. Please Review!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	11. Are we there yet?

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – As we approach the tenth final chapters of the story, I want to thank all of my reviewers who have followed my story and been so supportive. Oh, the kids are perfectly normal and healthy, the thing with the speech is because of age. Plus, its terribly cute. Thank You:**

**Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always-Curley Q-Just A Girl of the Hollow-Milo.is.Sexxy.-Courtney37- Silver-lined Footsteps- KayPgirl – crockergirl - HollowGirl22 –Mrs. Peter Petrelli – Justawriter – Literati and Naley Forever – Jitterbug393 – LikeWTFITSSARAH **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Daddy? Are we there yet?" asked Nathan. Jess, without taking his eyes off the road, responded.

"No. Not yet."He said to his 3 year old.

"But when are we going to get to Butch Gardens?" he insisted, messing up the first part of the title.

"Not yet. Go back to sleep, its two in the morning. We'll be at the hotel in about an hour." Jess replied, as he took his coffee from the cup holder of his SUV.

"We can't go to sleep." Piped up Vivianne from under her blanket in the car seat next to Nathan's.

"These chairs are too unconfortabel." She said, also mispronouncing the word. As three year olds, their vocabulary was not clear.

"Mommy! Can we come in the fwont with you?" she asked.

"No Viv. It's safer back there." Said Rory.

"Pleeeeaaaaase Mommy?! Pleeease?!" chimed both of them at the same time. Rory turned around in her seat to look at her kids. Nathan was the spitting image of Jess, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Vivianne looked like her mother, with her icy blue eyes, but had inherited her father's black hair. They were each making their proper version of the puppy dog face Lorelai had taught them. Rory couldn't help but melt at their adorable faces, and the smart alecks knew it. Rory made a mental note to tell her mother she was never to teach them that again.

"Okay then. Jess, slowdown a second." She unbuckled their car seats as they climbed into her lap, and took a fleece blanket from a bag. Rory laid her chin on top of Vivianne's head as she gently stroked Nathan's hair. The next morning was chaos.

"Jess! Wake up!" Rory shouted at him.

"Uhhh…" he grunted back. The were supposed to have woken up early so they had enough time to walk through the park. Rory called to him again from where she was pulling Vivianne's curly black hair neatly into pigtails, adding two small pink bows to each side. She looked adorable in the tiny pink sweat set Lorelai had bought her.

"Finished." Said Rory as Vivianne sat on the couch and played with her dolls. Meanwhile, Nathan, half dressed, was jumping on the bed where his father slept, desperately trying to get him up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on! We're going to be late to Butch Gardens!" He grabbed Jess's arm and pulled, but to no avail. Jess playfully and suddenly jumped up and lifted his son into the air and into his arms as he got out of bed, holding Nathan upside down by the ankles.

"AAAHHH!" Nathan screamed.

"Daddy, please don't drop me! I'm too young to die!" Jess erupted into a fit of laughter as he said, in between bursts of air:

"This…teaches…you…not…to…wake…daddy up…so…early. You…got it?" He asked jokingly, shaking Nathan, who was still dangling upside down.

"Yes. Yes. I promise." Giggled Nathan. Jess straightened him up and carried him on his hip as he reached into the suitcase to get their clothes. Moments later, Nathan was ready and was sent to his mother for inspection. He was in a similar green boyish sweat set as his sister, and Rory, unable to control his straight, yet unruly, hair slid a baseball cap onto his head. Jess, coming out of the bathroom in a navy sweater set, took the cap off his son and turned it around.

"Now you look like Grandpa Luke." Jess looked at his family.

"What are we? The Brady Bunch?" He commented as he saw Rory in a purple sweater set as well.

"Stop it." Said Rory as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's Go."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRKRJRJRJKRKJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, suspense. Don't worry; keep checking back, I'll probably finish posting the last few chapters of the story. Yes, I know, it's sad that it's ending already. There are 3 chapters left. Tear. I have four little cute one shots ready to post as soon as I finish this. Please Review!!! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	12. Too Late

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – As we approach the final chapters of the story, I want to thank all of my reviewers who have followed my story and been so supportive. Thank You:**

**Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always-Curley Q-Just A Girl of the Hollow-Milo.is.Sexxy.-Courtney37- Silver-lined Footsteps- KayPgirl – crockergirl - HollowGirl22 –Mrs. Peter Petrelli – Justawriter – Literati and Naley Forever – Jitterbug393 – LikeWTFITSSARAH- fallingstarr- **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Although Rory had long ago graduated and repaid her grandparents for schooling, she and Lorelai had agreed to continue going to Friday night dinners. Usually, Luke and Jess accompanied the once Gilmore Girls, but tonight it was just Lorelai, Rory and Nathan and Vivianne. The kids were seated at a smaller table, off to the side. They were eating finger foods. Emily had had the food specially prepared, even though Rory and Lorelai had insisted that it wasn't necessary for four year olds.

"Lorelai! Stop eating so fast! For goodness' sake your giving Anna Nicole Smith a run for her money."

"Sorry mom, its just that I'm starving. I didn't have any lunch."

"You're married to a diner owner who could give or even cook you food at any given time and you don't have lunch. Seriously Lorelai, its like starving in a supermarket."

"Luke was swamped all day at the diner and I was busy at the inn." Emily ignored her.

"Rory, you've hardly touched your food…"

"Sorry Grandma, it was delicious, but I'm trying not to get too full. Jess is on his way to pick us up and take us all to eat. We haven't done that in the longest time because of his work and mine." At that moment, Rory's cell rang.

"Rory!"

"Sorry Grandma I really have to take this."

"I suppose." Rory got up and left the table. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. Is this Lorelai Mariano?"

"Yes it is."

"We're calling from the Harford Hospital. Your husband, one Jess Mariano, has been in a car accident. He is currently in intensive care and it is imperative that you come."

"…"

"Mrs. Mariano? Are you there?" Rory shut the pone and raced into the dining room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rory? What is it?" asked Lorelai.

"Jess…intensive…crash…hospital…" She blubbered. Lorelai got up.

"Mom? Can you stay with the kids a while?"

"Of course. Go, Go…" Meanwhile, terrified looking Nathan and Vivianne were tugging at their mothers' shirt.

"Mommy? What is it?" Nathan asked. Rory bent down and kneeled in front of them.

"Be good to Great-Grandma Emily okay?" They both hugged her and she kissed each of their foreheads. Rory grabbed her purse and ran out the door behind Lorelai. Later at the hospital, Rory was questioning the doctor.

"How is he?" She asked him.

"Well, m'am, we don't think …" But he was cut off as Rory pushed straight past him and through the swinging doors.

"Mrs. Mariano! You can't go in there…" But it was too late. Rory raced down the hall and threw open the door to room 713, a number she would hate forever. She stood transfixed as she saw him lying motionless on the bed, the nurses running around and the machine he was hooked up to emitting a steady decline of beeps every minute. Suddenly, the machine stopped making beeping noises and instead made a long, steady one. A straight, green line ran through the screen. The nurses and doctors stopped where they were, and looked sadly at Rory. One by one they filed out of the room. Rory walked over to his bed side.

"Jess. Wake up. Jess." She shook his hand, but it remained limp. And then, she became hysterical. She threw herself across his chest and began to shake him eagerly, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jess. Stop it. Don't leave me here like this! You're running away again. Don't escape responsibility. Jess! You have a family! Kids that adore you and need a dad. Jess, remember how your dad wasn't there for you. Do you want that for Vivianne and Nathan? Jess, I'm warning you. Wake up NOW. Jess! I need you. Please don't do this to me. I love you so much. Please Jess! Think of Nathan and Vivianne and the bridge and the bus stop and Howl and Hemingway… I got it." She was more delusional than ever.

"Jess. Listen. Listen to what I'm going to say. Jess, I'll burn all the Ayn Rand books in the house okay! I promise. And I'll be a better wife. But don't leave me. Please." She resigned. She rested her head on his chest and silently cried at the absence of the rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly, the machines went wild. She looked up as Jess opened his eyes and took a breath. He looked down at her.

"You would really burn all the Rand books?" He asked her. She cupped his face in her hands as se kissed him softly all over his purple face, covered in bruises and nasty scratches. She didn't care though.

"What happened?" she asked him thickly through tears.

"Some idiot ran a red light and I swerved and hit the rail."

"I thought I lost you."

"You won't get rid of me that easy." He said, and she smiled up at him.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Ah, suspense. Don't worry, check back later because I will put up the final chapter of the story. Tear. I know this chapter was a little different than the rest, it was more drama than fluff but it adds color to the story. Please Review! Good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism in welcome. Notice the word CONSTRUCTIVE.


	13. Then, Now, and Always

Title: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Category: Gilmore Girls

Pairing: Rory and Jess mostly, some Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: K+

Summary: Rory is marring Logan… at least until she receives an early wedding present signed 'Jess Mariano' and catches Logan being unfaithful. Complete Fluff. The lives of Rory and Jess, kids and all. Some Java Junkie too, but Literati all the way!

Situation: Everything that was on the show happened, except for Rory sleeping with married Dean a week after Jess asks her to leave with him. She really doesn't deserve Jess. I turned off the TV and didn't watch Gilmore Girls for a month. It was that devastating.

Disclaimer: Later in the story there might be some quotes, so just to be safe, I DO NOT own anything related to Gilmore Girls except Seasons 1-6 on DVD and a deep desire to own Milo Ventimiglia.

Theme: "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return" Baz Luhrmans' '_Moulin Rouge'_

**A/N – THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY. Sorry!!! I really wanted to end it with something cute, and this was it. I have 4 one shots ready to post and a long story in progress. I am nowhere near done with Lit. Maybe when I finish I'll do some Java Junkie. We'll see. Thank you soooo much for reading my story and reviewing every chapter, and I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed it. Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers and keep up with my newest stories!**

**Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always-Curley Q-Just A Girl of the Hollow-Milo.is.Sexxy.-Courtney37- Silver-lined Footsteps- KayPgirl – crockergirl - HollowGirl22 –Mrs. Peter Petrelli – Justawriter – Literati and Naley Forever – Jitterbug393 – LikeWTFITSSARAH- fallingstarr- **

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Shhh…Come on…" said Jess as he grabbed Rory's hand and jumped out of bed. He grabbed the latest books they were reading and a blanket and they went to sit in the living room. Rory snuggled up to Jess, laying her head on his chest, her legs drawn in close to her. He had one arm around her and the other held the book. And there, at 6:00 on Christmas morning, were Rory and Jess sitting on the couch reading. For about an hour, they remained in comfortable silence, until they heard Nathan and Vivianne calling their names down the halls.

"Quick!" said Rory, as they drew the blanket over their heads.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Asked the 5 year olds. They approached the huddled mass that was their parents. Suddenly, Rory and Jess lifted the blanket from their heads.

"Gotcha!" screamed Rory and Jess as they grabbed them and hoisted them into their laps, tickling and giggling with them. They broke away and sat in front of the Christmas tree and opened their gifts.

------------------------------------------Later that night----------------------------------

"Jess? Will you get the door? It's probably the guests." Rory said as she slipped on a short red halter dress with a low cut neck line. Her hair was swept into soft curls. As Jess stepped out of the closet in a clean cut black dress shirt and khaki slacks, he looked at Rory.

"That neck line better come up two inches if you don't want me to lock you up in the tower like Rapunzel…" She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Shut up. You know you love every bit of it." He smiled at her secretively.

"Ah, but I am the father of your children, your lawfully wedded husband, and your book supplier. I have special benefits." He joked as he walked to the door.

"Put on the Santa hat." Rory called to him.

"What? There's no way."

"It's for the kids. You're lucky I didn't force you to dress up as Santa Claus."

"You are definitely the most considerate of all my wives."

"The greatest honor of my entire career."

"You mean your marriage."

"No, it's pretty much the same. Except marriage pays much better." She said, as she walked up to him and kissed him deeply. They broke apart and she put the Santa hat on his head. She turned to her dresser as he stepped into the hallway. Vivianne came out of her room, looking adorable in a winter dress. It was long sleeve black velvet, up to the waist, from there down it puffed up slightly. The red checked pattern was accentuated perfectly by the black panty hose and shiny black shoes she was wearing. Her hair was half up, curling naturally at her shoulders. A bow was attached to the back. She raced over to Jess, who saw her and picked her up, placing her on his hip.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's in his room, playing with his new Tonka truck." Jess walked over to the door, Vivianne still on his hip, and threw it open.

"Grandma Lorelai!" she yelped, as she switched from her fathers arms to Lorelai's. Jess stepped aside to let them in and then said hello to both of them and went to get Rory.

"We've got to hike up that skirt Mother Theresa…" She said to Vivianne, who laughed.

"Mom. She's only five. You're already polluting her head with dirty thoughts?" joked Rory as she walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"Viv, go get Nathan…" Rory told her as Lorelai set her down and she disappeared into the hallway.

"Hey Luke!" said Rory, as she walked over and hugged him also. He was carrying two expertly wrapped presents.

"For the kids." He told Rory, as he handed them to her and she put them under the tree.

"Awww, _Uncle _Luke, don't I get one?" asked Jess sarcastically.

"Grandpa Luuuukkkke!" Screamed Nathan as he ran into the living room and jumped on Luke, looking like a little gentleman in his black slacks and dark green long sleeve dress shirt.

"Hey buddy!" Luke replied. Then the doorbell rang. Rory walked over and opened it.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa!"

"Well, Rory! You look stunning. The house is decorated beautiful on the outside… and as I see now on the inside too." Said Richard.

"Oh, that was all Jess. He insisted on putting them up for the kids."

"He did a supreme job. Did you see the way the lights twinkled to the song Emily?"

"Of course Richard."

"Hey. You're going to slam that in my face Jerry the Mouse?"

"Hi Paris…Doyle…aw, and little Matt." She said, gesturing to the four year old in Paris' arms. He had green eyes and blonde hair.

"Sorry, come on in. I've been meaning to ask you. Who did Matt get his eyes from?"

"He surely didn't get them from Doyle. Whether my children have good looks or not is all dependent on me. I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders." She said, as she and Doyle walked past Rory. Jess sauntered up to Rory, who was looking out into the street.

"Hey Mrs. Claus. What are you doing out here?"

"You are no Santa Claus." She said to him, as he silently closed the door and stepped out on to the porch. He wrapped his arms around her and she had her palms on his chest. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know, you really could mistake them for Mr. and Mrs. Claus." Said Lane, as she and Zach, along with their seven year old son Jake walked up to the door.

"Hey Lane! Come on in. I was just waiting for all of the Stars Hollow… Oh. My. God." Said Rory.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jess, as he caught sight of the shuttle bus that the Stars Hollow crew had arrived in.

"The National Parade of Geeks has just arrived." Stated Jess. And with that, the doors opened and out came Kirk, Miss Patty, Babbette and Maury, Sookie and Jackson with their kids, and rounding up the back was Taylor in a Santa outfit.

"Mom's going to get a laugh out of this one." Said Rory, as they all filed into their home.

"You're going to pay for this." Joked Jess.

"I promise to make it worth your while…"

"I'm not spending another ninety dollars bidding on your basket, so get that straight."

"Did you really love me since then?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead.

"Then, now, and always." He replied, and rested his forehead on hers, lightly kissing her on the lips.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: THE END!!!! I hope everyone liked it and once again thank you for the reviews!!!!


End file.
